inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:A Clockwork Raichu/II Season 1 My Way
If Inanimate Insanity Season 1 went my way.... 16th - Knife Paper turns out to work well under pressure, and quickly dodges everything (including Knifes punch to the face) Knife throws at him. When Knife has nothing left to throw and lets his guard down, Paper quickly punches Knife in the face, and pushes him off the platform. 15th - Bomb For Chickenleg, instead of OJ, Salt, Pepper, and Taco competing in the challenge.. It was Bomb, Salt, Pepper and Taco competing. When Bomb got a rock thrown at him by Paper, rather than falling off, he exploded, throwing everyone except for Paintbrush off their platforms. This caused Epic to win, causing Chickenleg to lose and everyone in it to vote Bomb off. 14th - Balloon Balloon forms an alliance with OJ and Paper, but accidentally spills nearly all of his plan (taking advantage of OJ and Paper by manipulating them). Balloon also did nothing but boss everyone around in the challenge, and when he got across, he didn't do anything in the Tug of War challenge whatsoever, causing Chickenleg to lose. The contestants on Chickenleg voted him out because of this. 13th - Taco Taco's constant shouting of "SOUR CREAM!"and other remarks got annoying to alot of the contestants, causing her to get voted out. Pepper got alot less votes than she did in the original, and Taco got alot more. Apple joins the game. 12th - Salt Pepper got annoying to Pickle and OJ, but they thought Salt was WAY more annoying, so Pickle and OJ voted for Salt. But Salt and Pepper voted for OJ, so they had to do a tiebreaker challenge. It was a science question, so OJ got it right, causing Salt to get eliminated. 11th - Pepper Pepper couldn't get across, along with Lightbulb and Pickle, but the contestants thought she was WAY more annoying than them, and she got eliminated. Luckily for her, she was reunited with Salt when she got to Idiotic Island. Taco rejoins the game, also Bow joins the game. 10th/9th - Taco/OJ Taco is still annoying to the contestants, so she gets eliminated right off the bat. OJ also got eliminated because some of the contestants (Paintbrush, Lightbulb, Baseball, Marshmallow) thought he had enough time in the game. MERGE 8th - Lightbulb Lightbulbs clumsiness cost her and her alliance members (Baseball, Paintbrush, and Marshmallow) the challenge, so they voted her out. 7th - Apple In the elimination, Baseball voted for Bow, Marshmallow voted for Apple, Nickel voted for Bow, Paper voted for himself to be off (because he thought he cant win without OJ), Pickle voted for Marshmallow, Bow voted for Apple, Apple voted for Marshmallow, and Paintbrush accidentally voted for Nickel. Since it was a three-way tie between Bow, Apple and Marshmallow, MePhone4 asked them a different question instead of the original about the eliminations (Name the order of the people who got eliminated so far), and Marshmallow got it right. But Bow and Apple didn't get eliminated yet, they both had to face an obstacle course, and thanks to bow's chairs, she was able to get to the finish before Apple. 6th - Nickel Thanks to Baseballs HUGE size, none of the contestants he fought were able to beat him, so he won the smackdown and immunity. And when Nickels sarcastic remarks in the Baseball vs Nickel fight made Baseball mad, the contestants thought he was mean and voted him out. 5th - Baseball Baseballs HUGE size and being armless proved to be a disadvantage for him, He started an alliance with Pickle, but Pickle voted him out immediately because him being armless was a GREAT disadvantage for both of them. 4th - Marshmallow and Bow This challenge was a Sudden Death challenge and also two people would get eliminated in it. Marshmallow made an alliance with Pickle, while Paper made an alliance with Bow and Paintbrush. (Paper, Bow and Paintbrush start to become friends after this episode), But Pickle made a stupid move in the challenge, just jumping from tile to tile without being careful or cautious about anything, While Paintbrush and Paper used their strategy (Paintbrush picked Paper up and put him over all the tiles in that row to see which one was faulty). Pickle gets lucky and doesn't land on any faulty tiles, but Marshmallow does. Bow also goes on her own and falls down through the tiles. Paintbrush and Paper get there before Pickle, though, and he/she lets Paper take the win. 3rd - Paintbrush In the poll, Knife, Balloon and Bomb voted for Paper. Salt, Pepper, Marshmallow and Baseball voted for Pickle. Apple, Nickel, OJ, and Lightbulb voted for Paintbrush. Bow didnt vote at all because she hit her head on the fall and couldn't remember anything. It was all down to one vote when Taco randomly yelled out "BRUSH!!!". MePhone4 counted that as a vote for Paintbrush and he/she was eliminated. FINAL 2 Pickle got a head-start in the race and jumped down the cliff and landed in the spring water. Paper got a waterproof bag and used it to protect himself in the water, he then ran to the lemon trees and grabbed alot of them and threw them in the basket. Pickle was already at the Guacamole challenge, Paper jumped to the Arena of Death challenge, threw a rock onto the Pickle cardboard cutout, making it fall over. Pickle was now at the golden coin in the water challenge. What was Paper going to do? Paper threw himself with the catapult over the gorge, he stacked 3 golf balls, he did all of the challenges, but when he got through to the catching eliminated contestants challenge, Pickle was at the finish line. Pickle cried in excitement, but when he was just about to go past the finish line... Taco accidentally spit out a lemon when OJ kicked her! It hit Pickles left eye! "My vision! My vision is gone!" He cried. Paper saw an opportunity to get to the finish line! He quickly put his feet on each tile in that row, searching for faulty tiles. When he got off the platform, he ran to the finish line. Pickle had gained some of his vision back, and ran after Paper. They kept pushing each other out of the way, but with one final BIG push.. Pickle fell, and Paper ran past the finish line! 2nd - Pickle Paper wins! Category:Blog posts